Settling Differences
by NightWild
Summary: Dumbledore was not having any of it anymore. Draco and Hermione fought way too much and although the students usually enjoyed their rows, the other professors were getting annoyed at the two already. And so, the headmaster put both of them in a room in which neither could get out until they finally settle their differences.


**Settling Differences**

**Summary: **Dumbledore was not having any of it anymore. Draco and Hermione fought way too much and although the students usually enjoyed their rows, the other professors were getting annoyed at the two already. And so, the headmaster put both of them in a room in which neither could get out until they finally settle their differences.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything JK Rowling owns in this story.

* * *

Hermione Granger glared at the ferret boy across the room, who was pacing back and forth, trying to think of ways to get out of here and get away from her.

"Will you stop glaring? I'm trying to help us get out of here, you know! And you're just sitting there, glaring and fuming at me," snapped Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore had had enough of the two Heads. They were supposed to be working together, not working _against _each other! So the headmaster locked both of them in an abandoned classroom, in which the two couldn't get out off. Only he could let them out and all of them knew that neither would be free unless they become at least civil to each other. The brunette and the blond had been stuck in there for three hours straight and both were already getting irritated by the other's presence.

"I already _tried _to help, Malfoy! I used all the spells I knew that could get us out of here, but it didn't work, okay! Now, quiet yapping about me doing nothing and start actually doing something!" yelled back the Head Girl.

They knew they were being watched, but neither cared. Little did they know, the whole school was watching them in the Great Hall, including Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"I hate you," he seethes, his nostrils flaring.

"I hate you, too." she answers back.

"I hate the way you smile too much."

"I hate the way you walk."

"I hate the way you talk."

"I hate the way you always think you're the best just because of your blood purity."

Draco steps closer to her, only a few inches were left between them and he says, "I hate how you're always being so bossy."

"I hate how you think you own every damn thing in this world."

"I hate the way you dress."

"I hate the way you treat girls in this school as if they're some kind of toy."

"I hate how you always beat me in my studies."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but closed them again. Did he just say that? "Well, I hate you for making me feel like dirt."

"Because you are one, Mudblood."

She glares daggers at him. _Oh, if only looks could kill. _"I hate the way you're always so confident when it comes to everything you do."

"I hate how you have true friends." He mentally slapped himself for saying that. _Dear Merlin, help me. Why did I even say that?_

"I hate you for being so... so... irresistible." she breathed out. _Damn it, Hermione!_

Draco raised up a curious brow and finally closed the space between them. "So, you think I'm irresistible, huh?" He felt her shudder as his breath slightly touched her skin. "Well, if you must know, _Hermione_, I hate the way you never seem to notice those longing looks I give you."

Hermione smirked somehow like a Malfoy would do it (which impressed the blond currently in front of her). "So, you give me longing looks, huh? Can't get enough of me, _Draco_?" He smiled, _genuinely smiled_, at her and leaned down, their lips only inches apart.

"I hate the way you always make me nervous when I'm around you."

"Is that why you haven't kissed me yet?"

"No, I just like teasing you."

"I bet you like teasing every other girl you go out with." She frowned.

Draco pushed her against the wall. "You're different than the other girls." And with that, he pressed his lips onto hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss, but it was nothing like they had ever had before.

"I love you," Hermione said, after they broke apart, a little smile playing on her lips.

He kissed her one more time. "I love you, too."

Everyone in the Great Hall who had been quiet the whole time watching the two, erupted into cheers. Though there were some 'boos' coming from the Slytherins, most of them shouted and clapped.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair, his eyes twinkling joyously and he proudly smiled. Only one thought came to his mind then and it was, _Finally_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this fluffy little story! R&R, please or else my poor, imaginary hamster, Bob, would die.

Bob: Please do review this.

Me: You don't have to force them. They'll review it if they want to.

Bob: But, I'm... dying.

Me: Don't go. Not yet, Bob. You aren't ready to go to the light.

Bob: I'll live longer if your readers would just review.

Me: Fine. For the sake of Bob, my imaginary hamster, please rate and review. Thank you and send prayers for Bob.


End file.
